ukcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Look-In
Look-In was a weekly children's magazine published from 1971 to 1991, first by Independent Television Publications and later by IPC. The idea grew out of two proposed publications: one a spiritual successor to the comic TV21, the other a children's version of TV Times.Kibble-White, Graham (2005). Ultimate Book of British Comics. London: Alison & Busby. p.163. ISBN 0-74908-211-9 Its first editor was Alan Fennell. Colin Shelbourn took over in 1975 and edited the magazine until it closed. Most of its comic strips were written by Angus Allan. Artists included Martin Asbury, John M. Burns, Arthur Ranson and Mike Noble. Covers were painted by Arnaldo Putzu and Ivan Rose. Strips included... *"73" *"ABBA" (1977-78, Arthur Ranson) *"The Adventures of Black Beauty" (Mike Noble, Leslie Branton) *"The Adventures of David Cassidy" (1972-73, Alan Parry) *Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers *"Airwolf" (1986, Gordon and Maureen Gray, John Cooper) *"ALF" (1988, Harry North) *"Alias the Jester" *"The A-Team" (John Cooper, Barrie Mitchell) *"Battlestar Galactica" (1979-80, Martin Asbury) *"The Benny Hill Page" (1975 Bill Titcombe) *"Bionic Action" (1979, Ian Gibson, Ron Tiner, John Richardson, Mike White) *"Bill and Ted’s Excellent Adventures" *"The Bionic Woman" (1976-79, John M. Burns, John Bolton) *"Bless This House" (1973-75, Alan Parry) *"Bright's Boffins" *"Buck Rogers in the 25th Century" (1980-81, Martin Asbury) *"Buck's Fizz" (1983-84, Gordon and Maureen Gray) *"Bugs Bunny and Friends" *"Call of the Unknown" *"Catweazle" (Gerry Embleton) *"Causeway to Fear" *"Charlie's Angels" (1979-81, Jim Baikie, Bill Titcombe) *"CHiPs" (1979-83, Jim Baikie, Arthur Ranson, Barrie Mitchell, John Cooper) *"Chuck Rock" *"Count Duckula" *"Crowther in Trouble" (first appeared issue 1) *"Danger Mouse" *"Dick Turpin" (1979, Martin Asbury) *"Doctor in Charge" (1972-74, Tom Kerr, Harry North) *"Doctor at Sea" (1974-75, John Cooper, Harry North) *"Doctor on the Go" (1974-78, Harry North, Bill Titcombe, John Cooper) *"Dogtanian" *"Elephant Boy" *"Elvis: The Story" (1981, Arthur Ranson) *"Enid Blyton's Famous Five" (1978-80, Mike Noble) *"The Fall Guy" (John Cooper) *"The Fenn Street Gang" (Graham Allen) *"The Five Star Life" (Gordon and Maureen Gray) *"The Flaxton Boys" *"Follyfoot" *"Freewheelers" (1971-72, written by Alan Fennell, art by Jorge Badía, Vicente Alcazar, Brian Lewis, Mike Noble, Carlos Pino) *"The Further Adventures of Oliver Twist (1980, Arthur Ranson) *"Galaxy High School" *"Garfield" *"Gilbert the Alien" (1987, Harry North) *"Haircut One Hundred" (1982-83, Arthur Ranson) *"How the West was Won" (1978-79, John M. Burns) *"Into the Labyrinth" *"Inspector Gadget" *"It's Flintlock" (1976-77, Bill Titcombe) *"It's Madness" (1981-83, Harry North) *"Jimmy Cricket" *"Just William" (1977-78) *"Justin Gibbs and his Massive Fibs" *"The Kids from 47a" *"Knight Rider" (John Cooper, Barrie Mitchell) *"Kung Fu" (1974-75, Martin Asbury) *"Les Dawson is Superflop" *"Logan's Run" (1978, Arthur Ranson) *"Mac" *"Magnum P.I." (1982, John M. Burns) *"Man About the House" (1975-76, Alan Parry) *"The Man from Atlantis" (Mike Noble, John Cooper) *"Mark Strong" (1972-73, written by Alan Fennell, art by Brian Lewis) *"The Marked Man" *"Meet the Smurfs" *"Machael Bentine's Potty Time" *"Mind Your Language" (1978-80, Bill Titcombe) *"Mork and Mindy" (1980-81, Bill Titcombe) *"Murphy's Mob" (John Cooper) *"Mystery of the Moondust" *"No. 73" (1986-87, Harry North) *"On the Buses" (1972, written by Scott Goodall, art by Harry North) *"Pathfinders" (1972-) *"Please Sir!" (first appeared issue 1, Graham Allen) *"Robin of Sherwood" *"Rock on Tommy with Cannon and Ball" *"Roger Ramjet" *"Sapphire and Steel" (1979-81, Arthur Ranson) *"Scally" *"Scooby-Doo" *"The Six Million Dollar Man" (1975-79, Martin Asbury) *"Slik Stories" (1976, John Cooper) *"Smuggler" (1981, John M. Burns) *"Space: 1999" (1975-77, John M. Burns, Mike Noble) *"Star Fleet" (1983, Mike Noble) *"The Story of the Beatles" (1981-82, Arthur Ranson) *"The Story So Far" (Gordon and Maureen Gray) *"Streethawk" (John Cooper, Barrie Mitchell) *"Super Gran" (1985, Harry North) *"The Super Save" *"Terrahawks" *"Timeslip" (1971-72, Mike Noble) *"The Tomorrow People" (1973-76, John M. Burns, Mike Noble, Bill Titcombe, Leslie Branton) *"The Trap Door" *"Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea" (1971, Alberto Giolitti) *"[[When They Were Young" *"The World at War" (1973-74, written by Alan Fennell, art by David Jefferis, Mike Western) *"Worzel Gummidge" (1979-82, Arthur Ranson, Mike Noble, Barrie Mitchell, John Cooper) References External links *John's Look-Out - Look-In fan site *[http://look-in.wikia.com/wiki/Look-in_Wiki Look-In Wiki] Category:Weekly Category:Anthologies Category:Independent Television Publications Category:IPC titles Category:Comics launched in 1971